One Man's Loss, Another's Greatest Treasure
by kateg20
Summary: Someone from her past regrets the decision that gave the love of his life to him. Troyella


"Grant Mitchell, News 6 WRES."

"And we're clear!"

Grant Mitchell was the youngest and most popular sportscaster in San Antonio. He had women throwing themselves at him almost as if he was one of the athletes he interviewed. His current squeeze ran to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Great show, Baby." she told Grant.

"Thanks, Candy." Grant replied.

Just as he was about to lead her away, a young woman sitting in a courtside seat caught his attention. A little boy, who looked to be around the age of two, was running around on the basketball court. The young woman smiled as she jumped up and down excitedly. A newborn infant was in the woman's arms.

"It can't be." Grant whispered.

"What?" Candy asked.

"Gabriella Montez."

"Who?"

"My ex-girlfriend. I dumped her our sophomore year of high school, right before Christmas break. During the break, I began to regret doing so. But when school started, Gabriella was no longer a student there. I've, in a way, been pining for her."

"She looks like a nanny."

"Come on, I want to say hi."

"Watch me!" the little boy cried as he tried to dribble the basketball.

"I'm watching!" Gabriella Montez told him.

"Gabriella?" a voice behind her asked as she turned around.

"Yes? Do I know you?"

"It's me, Grant Mitchell."

"Oh my god!" Gabriella exclaimed as realization donned on her. "It's been what, four years?"

"Yeah, since December of sophomore year."

"When you dumped me."

"I've regretted that ever since. Once school started again, I tried to find you."

"My mother's company transferred her to New Mexico." Gabriella explained. "So, what's new with you?"

"I graduated from high school and got a degree in communications and journalism and now I'm a sportscaster for WRES. You?"

"I moved here after high school and got my degree in education."

"Mommy!" the two year old exclaimed running to her.

"And a mommy." Grant said hiding the shock.

"Yes, this is my son Christian and my daughter Katia."

"So, do you want to grab a cup of coffee or something?"

"I'm actually waiting for me husband."

"Your husband works for the Spurs?"

"You could say that." Gabriella stated. "Here he comes now."

Grant turned around and saw one of the San Antonio Spurs' superstars, Troy Bolton, coming towards them. Gabriella gathered her purse and Katia's diaper bag up. Christian dropped the ball and raced to Troy who picked him up. The two year old excitedly talked about the game as Troy carried him over to Gabriella.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yeah, Troy this is Grant Mitchell. I went to high school with him before East High. We actually dated before."

"I ended the relationship." Grant answered for her.

"Well then, I should thank you." Troy said sticking to his wife's confused ex. "Once I met her, it was love at first sight."

"I met Troy that New Year's Eve and we've been together ever since." Gabriella explained.

"Sleepy." Christian mumbled.

"We're heading home, Buddy." Troy told him. "It was nice meeting you, Grant."

"You too, Troy. Gabriella, it was great seeing you again."

"You too, we'll probably see you around town sometime."

"Well, definitely at games."

"See you later."

Troy wrapped his free arms around Gabriella's waist and led her to the VIP exit meant for players and families. Grant watched as the greatest person who ever came into his life leave with her husband.

Later that night, Grant got onto his computer to see what he missed in Gabriella's life. He clicked on a video link of the press conference announcing Troy's joining of the Spurs. Grant sat back and watched the video.

"And we're proud to welcome Troy Bolton to the San Antonio Spurs."

Everyone stood up and clapped as Troy approached the podium. He shook all the hands of the team's owners and coaches. A very pregnant Gabriella was shown clapping from her seat. She was glowing from her pregnancy and pride of her boyfriend. Troy stood next to the team owner holding up in number 14 jersey. After several photos, Troy approached the podium to speak.

"Thank you." he stated among the loud applause. "I want to thank you all for coming out today. I am very excited in starting my NBA career with the San Antonio Spurs. I am very grateful for this incredible opportunity. Gabriella and I are looking forward to raising our family here in San Antonio, which according to our doctor, could be any day now. I'm happy that my parents were able to make it here today. Already my dad, my very first coach, and Coach Popovich, my new coach, are already trading plays. And finally, I want to thank Gabriella Montez, for moving out here with me. Baby, our life is just beginning. Thank you."

"How did I miss her?" Grant asked clicking on another video. "I was there."

"And finally, it's not official, but there have been sighting of Coach Pop and some of the Spurs were seen at Santa Rosa Hospital in the maternity ward." Don Harris announced. "Again, this is not official."

"Earlier in the show we stated that there was an unofficial announcement that there were several Spurs seen at Santa Rosa Hospital maternity war. As we all know, Troy Bolton's girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, is the only one due around this time. WOAI has the exclusive announcement. The Spurs family has a new member Little Christian Bolton is the first child for Troy and Gabriella. We wish the couple luck and extend our congratulations to the new parents."

"No wonder I didn't know about this. Don and WOAI always get exclusive Spurs interviews. What about the wedding?"

There weren't any videos of the wedding but several articles. The wedding was held back in Troy's hometown during the off season. Several of his teammates had traveled to attend the wedding. During the wedding rehearsal, Christian's baptism had taken place. The next day, Gabriella Montez became Mrs. Troy Bolton. More articles about the family including the birth of their second child two months ago were read next by the heartbroken man. His loss was another's greatest treasure.


End file.
